


Survival of the Fittest

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: -because we all know Itachi loved Sasuke more than normal, All in the same universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble Collection, F/F, I might regret this, Just not in order, Kabuto-centric, Kind of - Freeform, M/M, Non-Chronological, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, because i can't do humor, deidara hates everyone, just guns and stuff added smh, not in order at all, not really funny, oh my gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A zombie outbreak.That was all it took for Kabuto to drop the façade and escape the clutches of Orochimaru.Orochimaru could handle himself, but Kabuto couldn't keep acting. He may be a master at his game, but Orochimaru was the puppeteer, controlling him.Maybe the outbreak wasn't such a bad thing after all...(Lmao, no, it's pretty bad.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't make sense. Don't try understanding this madness.

Kabuto Yakushi pulled the trigger and a bullet sliced through the air. The cracking of a skull pierced the silence, and a rotting body fell onto the ground limply. He took a step forward, onyx eyes full of morbid curiousity. A zombie? Just what caused people to act like this? Orochimaru seemed interested because they just couldn't seem to die unless the brain is somehow disconnected from the body. Luckily, Kabuto left before that interest got out of hand, like the rest of Orochimaru's experiments. The latest one had involved a pink-haired girl and transferring the Byakugan to see if it would work. 

 

Kabuto honestly didn't care at this point. It was survival of the fittest. All nations experienced the backlash of this... disease. It wasn't pretty. When infected, human's go brain-dead, then kill anything in vicinity. Their skin would slowly rot, as if they were dead. Not even being drained of all their blood killed them. He's already tried. The 'zombie' in front of him twitched, and he shot it in the head once more. For safety reasons, of course.

 

"Wait, is his skin _green_?" Kabuto muttered, internally adding that to the list of abnormalities. He nudged the body with a foot, nose wrinkling in disgust at the smell. The corpse didn't move, finally. "Well, I wish this wouldn't have gotten any weirder, but fate has a vendetta against me, doesn't it?"

 

Stabbing the corpse in the head with a kunai was definitely still for safety reasons, _obviously_.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Kabuto's glasses glinted, and his voice was stoic. Shisui raised an eyebrow at Mei, silently gesturing to Deidara. The blonde raised a finger at Kabuto.

 

"Are you trying to get us killed?" he exclaimed loudly, pointing at him rudely. "Just because you're a prude who doesn't like art doesn't mean you have the right to murder us!" Deidara also pointed at the rest of the group. Mei just shook her head in disappointment, hand to her face. 

 

Shisui snickered like the asshole he is, eyes crinkling with unveiled amusement. "You need more salt with that?" 

 

The red-head snorted, turning away. "Shush, Shisui. No need to make this more difficult." 

 

Deidara subtly glared at them in betrayal. 

 

"That's it, I'm throwing you in the Pit," Kabuto said dryly, ignoring the offended gasp Deidara let out. The Pit was full of zombies, and that was what traitors were thrown into. Of course, everyone knew he wouldn't do that. He needed _someone_ to do his bidding. 

 

Shisui body-flickered around Deidara, who was sitting on that giant clay bird Shisui adores, ignoring Kabuto's rambling about _how they were all idiots._

 

Deidara's eye twitched. He knew he should've just let himself get eaten.


	3. Chapter 3

Kabuto might have broken Sasuke's nose the first time they met. It wasn't Kabuto's fault though, Sasuke had sneaked up on him. And let's be honest, Kabuto was very paranoid. If someone - something - poked his shoulder, he was going to punch it as hard as he could.

 

He subtly glared at Itachi as he dragged his younger brother over. Sasuke seemed like he didn't want to be there, which was _probably_ true. Mei stood beside him, smirking at the brothers. "Oh? Look what the cat dragged in," she grumbled, very sleep deprived. Deidara and Shisui needed to shut the fuck up when screwing each others brains out, Kabuto guessed. 

 

"What did you want?" Itachi pursed his lips, staring at them blankly. Shisui perked up, mouth open to make a sexual innuendo. Deidara shushed him loudly, smacking him on the head. Sasuke bit his lip, onyx eyes flickering to Itachi.

 

"Brother, can we leave now? They obviously don't need our assistance," Shisui body-flickered behind Itachi, whispering in his ear and making the older brother's face burn red.

 

"Somebody wants tha dickkkkk-" he whispered loudly, pulling on Itachi's hair.

 

"Oh my gods," Kabuto looked like he was going to cry.


End file.
